


Don't Recognize The Taste

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2019 [19]
Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Christmas Shopping, Gen, Humor, greggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Bojack and Mr Peanutbutter pause their Christmas shopping for a snack
Relationships: BoJack Horseman & Mr. Peanutbutter
Series: Advent Fics 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916806
Kudos: 1





	Don't Recognize The Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: [We Built This City by LadBaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8iEB8bfP7wE)  
> 

This whole ‘being a better person every day and trying to give people a chance’ thing may yet prove to be more trouble than it’s worth. Mr Peanutbutter is fine in small doses, once you’ve let go of any fundamental cynicism you may hold regarding life, the universe, and every damn thing that might pass the end of your nose, but he’s still exhausting in the long term. 

Christmas shopping, in LA of all places, is definitely the long term. They’ve had to hit up five malls in the past three hours to be in with half a shot of buying presents for everyone, and Bojack’s list of people to buy for isn’t even that long. 

“Oo! Just up here.” Mr Peanutbutter says for the five hundredth time that day, bounding up ahead before Bojack can follow his line of thought or ask him to slow down or anything really. 

Bojack groans and treks after him. He could just leave, probably. But Mr Peanutbutter drove them here and he doesn’t feel like paying for a cab all the way home. He could, at the least, find some time to slip away and get the Labrador a present. A list of five people to buy for and he can’t even manage that much. 

He catches up to Mr Peanutbutter just outside a shop that smells like it sells greasy baked goods. Fine, sure, he can live with that. Peering inside, Bojack can see doughnuts stacked up on the counter, and a selection of weird looking pasties and pies keeping warm behind a sheet of glass. 

“What’s this?”

“Greggs.” Mr Peanutbutter says, holding his arms out wide like this is supposed to be important information. “After all this time, we finally got one.”

Having never heard of Greggs, Bojack finds it hard to be overwhelmed by the good fortune of Random Mall Number Eighty Seven in Los Angeles California. “Er, what’s Greggs?”

“Only the greatest chain of British bakeries in the world! Come on, I hear they do an amazing thing called a Sausage Roll.”

Bojack’s been to Europe. He’s had sausage rolls. Not much to write home about, just some meat in some pastry. He’s seen it done better a hundred times but whatever. Maybe if they go in, Mr Peanutbutter will actually let them sit down for the first time that afternoon. 

Of course, Mr Peanutbutter orders for both of them. So while Bojack would rather like to have a doughnut and a cup of black coffee, he winds up with a sausage roll and an oversweet hot chocolate. They do sit down though, so that’s something. 

“Hmm, smells divine. Looks amazing, feels good in my hand. Nice and warm.” Mr Peanutbutter holds his sausage roll up for inspection. “I have to say I’m definitely looking forward to eating this.”

“Yeah, sure.” Bojack agrees, halfheartedly. The grease from his roll is already starting to soak through the thing paper bag it’s been served to him in, so he takes the plunge and gulps down half of it in one mouthful. 

It’s greasy, but not unpleasantly so. Savoury, fatty, satisfying. The meat has a bit of substance to it but the pastry melts in his mouth. Perfect. The platonic ideal of a hot snack. 

“Wow, Bojack. That didn’t touch the sides.” Mr Peanutbutter laughs. 

“I need four more of these, immediately.” Bojack scrambles up from his chair, heading up to the counter. “And we’re not leaving till we get them.”

It turns out that Mr Peanutbutter is endlessly indulgent of everyone’s worst traits, and he doesn’t even try to stop Bojack from ruining his pre-Christmas diet over a handful of sausage rolls. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
